chuckefandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck E. Cheese (Avenger/Cool Chuck Era)
"Avenger Chuck" 'or '"Cool Chuck" was the 3rd and longest lived iteration of Chuck E. Cheese. Bio The third incarnation of Chuck E. began in 1994 when the showtapes were being made by The Walt Disney Company. He still had the same personality as Tux Chuck E., but an earlier version of the voice Duncan Brannan used later in this era. The Disney phase didn’t last long, and the shows were made by the entertainment part of Showbiz Pizza Time Inc., which would later be named “Department 18 Productions”. 1996 was the start of the Awesome Adventure Machine period, which was a test stage that never made it past the three test locations. Duncan Brannan’s voice was slightly lowered for these shows, and Chuck E. as a character had a slight shift. He invented a machine to take the band wherever they wanted, and this would result in the adventures they would go on. This period was cut short, as the AAM failed and it was back to the drawing board with the new stage concept. In 1998, Studio C was introduced to the public with a new look, and another Chuck E. shift. Chuck was this time voiced by Jeremy Blaido, who would eventually become the voice of Jasper T. Jowls. Studio C was meant to replicate a news studio, which unfortunately gave Chuck E. a bland personality. After CEC Entertainment couldn’t afford to replace the existing stages with Studio C, they dropped the News Show format and went back to the band dynamic. This is when the modern Chuck E. really started to form. Duncan was hired back on the job of voicing Chuck and he was in that role until 2012. In the early 2000’s, the Avenger Chuck E. was introduced. He was dressed as a skater in the advertisements, but never had the personality of one. Avenger Chuck went back to the roots of Tux Chuck and became an every man who loved to entertain with his friends. He always tried to keep things in control, though he has lost his temper with the band in a few shows. He was also shy to have Helen’s crush on him, even though in the music videos they’re most always seen holding hands. At the end of the day, he loves his guests and wants to be where they are. Physical Description Avenger Chuck is a six foot tall mouse with grey fur, tan skin and blue eyes. He wears a purple and green t-shirt with a green-and-yellow "C" on the front, A purple, green, and yellow baseball cap worn backwards, black skater gloves, green shorts with a confetti pattern, yellow socks, and black and white sneakers with red laces. Cool Chuck wears a red baseball cap with a yellow "C" on the front and a yellow sweatshirt with green stripes at the shoulders. Before that he wore a red and blue baseball cap and a red sweatshirt with yellow stripes at the shoulders. Cool Chuck also wears a blue shirt with a red and yellow "C" on it, and red and yellow stripes at the end, as well as khaki shorts. This one was used on all animatronics until the Avenger outfit was produced. Cool Chuck was designed and animated by Dan Peeler and Charlie Rose, who were previously responsible for Tux Chuck. Trivia *This is the only version of Chuck E. Cheese not to include a tail in the design. *It is unknown where the "Avenger" name came from. The first instance of it was used in a costume character manual given to stores in order to train their cast members, but this did not explain the origin of the name. Category:Characters